


Thin Walls and Strong Locks

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Omega, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Jealousy, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Possessive Behavior, omega male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: INCEST WARNING - Mommy KinkTommy goes into heat. No one knows but Pol, who would do anything for Thomas. After all, they were the same. No one would understand him like her.
Relationships: Polly Gray/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Thin Walls and Strong Locks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no call and no warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185637) by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild). 



Polly tried she really did. She prayed and asked Martha to help her. She knew that as a mother, there really was no forgiveness for such thoughts. She’d prayed many times and tried to find suitable alternative activities. These included working hard at Shelby Limited and trying to take care of Michael and Finn. Who were both annoyed by her constant maternal notions. Boys, they were just boys. One day when they were Aurthur’s age they’d be missing her. But she didn’t want to wait that long. God, she had always been maternal, extremely strict. But always with a tender afterglow. 

That’s what made these feelings so wrong, Tommy was off limits. That’s why she tried to not to be angry about Grace. A nice Beta woman who would be good for Thomas. But the energy was wrong, the aurora was fucked. She had lies under her skin that razor blades wouldn’t cut out. Which is why the alpha matriarch came to the bar that night, intent on killing her. She could smell him on her. They hadn’t fucked at that point, but it didn’t matter. That’s what Polly continued to say. She was a beta whore, and it didn’t matter. 

Only it did matter, it mattered too much for her to ignore. Tommy the strong omega, he went to gypsies to get the scent of alpha on him. It was like a gross perfume a whore would use. Synthetic and wrong, Polly knew what he really smelled like. After a bath by the fire, a cigarette hung on his lip. Small drops of water rolling down his back. That sweet smell like firewood and ash. It made Polly feel free like a gypsies should. Sometimes she would linger by the door just to inhale. Fighting her hand to reach out and turn the knob and storm into his room. 

It was good when they all got her a home, yes it was good. She didn’t wake in the mornings and mentally thrash around. Feeling like a caged animal wanting another smell of her nephew. No, that would be wrong. 

But then it happened for the first time. Grace was gone, that was good. She could sleep a little better now. But she’d come into work early that morning. Not yet time to open the door and take bets. One of the men was there opening shop but he was sweating. It was not that hot in there. She tried to ignore him and went to make a pot of tea. But he side stepped her, she tried to not growl. Men, even Beta males did not like when the women challenged them. While the alpha woman may win the fight, it doesn’t mean she’d win the war. 

“What’s all this then?”

“Mr. Shelby isn’t well. I don’t think he’d want you up there.” She narrowed her eyes at him, the hairs on her neck starting to stand. How dare he. 

“It’s not your place to make decisions. Now get out of my way. I’m a fucking Shelby.” She snarled, raising her lip a little at an obvious display of her teeth. 

“Yes Ma’am.” He said looking to the ground and moving out of the way. Polly went past the double doors and up stairs to her nephews bedroom. She could smell it at the bottom step but that only quickened her boots on the stairs. He was in heat, whatever the gypsies gave him hadn’t worked. 

She tried to be polite and knock on the door. Polly felt her body growing hot, an obvious rut about to begin. The wolf inside wanted to beat down the door. 

“Go away.” He shouted but the last word came out strangled and not as strong as he’d have liked. 

“It’s Polly, open this door.”

“Pol, no get out of here. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Tommy’s voice cracked like a pubescent man. Polly ground her shoes into the floor. He needed to let her in, she needed to respect him. 

“Thomas Shelby you open this door right now.” She heard him shifting around in the bedroom. Then a crash, that did it. Fuck whatever stupid thing he was hiding. She grabbed the door knob it wouldn’t budge, she thought of breaking off its hinges. But just as she was about to, Tommy opened the door. Just a little, to peep out of it. He was naked and trying to hide behind the door. 

The rush of smells made her member swell. ‘Fuck, this boy.’ She pushed it open fast and spun around locking it again. No one was going to come in here and try to rut against him. Well, maybe one person was allowed to. 

“Polly you can’t be here. It’s starting and I don’t know why.” He shook his head, his dick was hard but his ass was wet. There were towels on the bed and the water in the bath. He’d tried to clean himself hours before. But his mind was clouded now and in a fog. He thought of covering up, but his Aunt had seen him naked plenty of times before. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide from her. 

“What did you take Thomas?” He shook his head, the sweat on his body making him shake. He could smell her, her too. ‘Mate me Alpha.’ He shook his head again. She rolled her eyes and growled making her nephew whimper uncharacteristically. Polly started to rifle around his bedside drawers. She found small vials and held them to her nose and gagged. Supresents, some kind of sludge he used after baths. Another she opened and growled again it was the shit he put on his scent glands to stop the pheromones. She wanted to throw it into the fire. 

“Polly stop it.” He said an edge to his voice. She ignored him and that’s when she saw the heroin. Her teeth gritting, she of course knew he used it. Whatever he needed to do to keep his mind from spiraling into insanity. But she shook her pipe with rage none the less. 

“Did you try to use this?” He ignored her and puffed out his chest. So she stalked over to him and grabbed his chin hard. He moaned at the contact and regretted it instantly. Another gush came from his hole. 

“Tell me Tommy. Did you try drugs to make it stop?”

“No, why does this matter?” He tried and she grabbed his dick hard. He jumped at the contact. 

“Look at me.” He did and moaned at the feeling of the warm hand wrapped around his shaft. 

“I can help you, but you have to tell me yes. Because once I start I can't stop.” He gulped and his mind raced. She was family, but on the other hand. He only trusted her, only trusted family. He wouldn’t be able to pay a whore to make this go away. He needed to be knotted. He needed an alpha to breed him. No one better than the sweetness of his aunt. No this was wrong, this was incest. 

“But-”

“If I scent you the boys will leave you alone, we both know it. I can make this go away.” It was sort of a lie she thought. If she got to be inside him they may not stop for a week. But she needed to be in control right now. If he believed her maybe she could help him through this. Then he could be back to work faster. That it, no other reason. 

“I’ve never-” He shook his head, no alpha had ever bred him. He kept a low profile, trying to stay a gangster in the light of day. 

“I know darling.” He shuddered at the nickname, she used to say that when he was young. He nodded slowly. She stroked him and then released him. 

“No Tommy, you need to say it.” She was biting the inside of her cheek. Letting her hand caressing his hot skin. This was more restraint than any alpha and omega ever showed. But they were family. This wasn’t some useless fuck. 

“Yes.” He nodded again and she pushed him back onto the bed and he complied. She untied her dress fast, kicking off her boots. Tommy groaned at the sight of her. She had aged and her body didn’t look like a twenty year old prostitute. But that’s what was so arousing, she had stretch marks on her thighs and scars. She was gorgeous. She was Polly. Tommy let his fingers go into his ass, the wet smacking noise was loud. More pheromones gushing into the air. 

“Baby boy, get your hand out of your hole. I’m only allowed to touch you there.” Polly growled again. Tommy howled at the possessive nature. He’d always been hers. Polly howled right after to let everyone downstairs know what was happening. She was going to take her boy. 

Tommy made grabby hands at her and Polly let him, climbing in between his legs and kissing on his collar bones. He moaned like a virgin. 

“MMMMMmmmo” He bit his lip to stop words and sounds. Polly thought he may be saying a woman's name. She bit his nipple at that. He threw his head back and sucked in breath. 

“Tommy, you will not think of another while I am taking you.” He shook his head, he wasn’t, he only thought of her. But she didn’t let him respond. Grabbing his neck and kissing him hard. Tommy kissed like he’d never felt another’s skin before. Polly’s erection throbbed, she’d never been kissed so sloppy. Like she was air to his lungs. It was the sexiest thing in the world. No one would ever be like her Thomas. 

“My baby boy.” She said letting her left hands caress his thighs, his hips bucked up. And she smacked his penis making him submit further into the bed. “Behave,” she scolded.

“Ahh” Polly was smaller than him but Tommy felt the weight of her on top of him. He’d never submitted to anyone, well anyone but her. His aunt kissed the scar of the bullet wound on his shoulder he gulped. Then she trailed kisses to his tattoo. 

“Please, no foreplay. I need you.” He could feel her erection against his thigh, it was wet from precum. He knew better than to try to manhandle her. 

“You will do as I say,” she said letting the tip of her tongue lick his scent glands. He came at the feeling. His dick squirting white seed against her. Her left hand collected some of his offering and licked her fingers. God he tasted better than he smelled. His dick didn’t deflate the red head angry and irritated at the orgasm more than relieved. 

“Mine.” She said letting her fingers collect around his rim, his ass was soaked. Polly tried to make it last. If she only got to do this once. She had to enjoy it, treasure every second. Her dark hair falling against his chest ticking his sensitive skin. 

“Please Aunt Pol, let me touch you.” She’d never heard him say please before, Martha would be proud. Her dick swelled when he said aunt. This was a taboo she’d dreamt of.

“Yes, baby boy.” She said and felt his hands all over her. Grabbing her back side and brushing against her anus. Her hips bucked and she growled. He would not be entering her, not today. He didn’t seem to waver his hands. Letting them trail over her back. His legs wrapped around her and curled. Pushing her erection against him. He looked down for the first time to see it. Perfectly dark like the dark gypsie skin she wore. The head straining and knott twitched at his gaze. 

“Everything you hoped for?” She said joking but he nodded. 

“Naughty boy, have you thought of this?” He avoided her gaze feeling embarrassed, but she shook her head and entered him with three fingers. He threw his head back and she let her teeth graze his Adam's apple. 

“Answer me Mr. Shelby.” He found some semblance of himself and met her gaze. His eyes blown, sweat trickling down his forehead. Polly curled her fingers once, twice. He bit his lip, and she cocked her head to the side.

“Since I was a boy.” He answered and let his fingers trail into her hair. She howled, throwing her head back at the admission. Her Tommy wanted this. Craved this just as much. She felt him strain and she moved her fingers and entered him swiftly. He let his nails bite into her neck. Closing his eyes as he lost control. Then screamed a name she didn’t think she’d ever hear him say. 

“MOMMYYY.” And then his dick squirted again against their bodies. Polly loved it, she’d never heard anything so beautiful. Her dick hardened incredibly more inside of him. She shifted and started to rock a little bit, she knew it burned. But he loved pain. 

“That’s it Thomas. I’m your Mommy. I’m here baby boy. You are my good boy.” He swooned and she cradled him as she fucked his ass. He held onto her neck and then let his lips suck on her shoulder. Practically teething on her. 

She moaned, if this was going to be the final straw that landed her in hell she’d go willing. The feeling of him squeezing her, his wet canal making suction noises. Sloshing as liquid seeped out of him. Their scents filled the air. She’d never taken anyone like this, she wanted him as close as possible. His body arched to hold all of her. His thighs twitched as he rode her. He moved from suckling on her shoulder and she groaned. Missing his mouth as soon as it left. She slammed into him harder to show her disapproval. He shuddered but rested his forehead into her neck.

“Pol, I’m gonna.” She scraped his sides. No that wouldn’t do, not anymore. 

“That’s not what you call me. Say it again, say it and I’ll let you.” He whined and shook his head. He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t have said it the first time. He was sick and she would not be ok with it. 

“It’s what I am, baby boy. Say it.” He grunted as she slammed into him over and over. She let a hand trail down and grab his shaft. “You are mine. Say it, let everyone downstairs know. I own you. We are the same Tommy.” He shook his head and she didn’t like this. Her alpha screaming, he would not reject her now. Of course that’s not what Tommy ment. He simply was too embarrassed to acknowledge that. He didn’t think he could love anyone after this. He didn’t think any whore or Grace would come close to this. 

“Say it.” She grabbed his chin and he whimpered. Polly was losing control, she felt jealous clouding everything. No one would have him like this. She did what she swore she wouldn’t. She bit down on his scent glands marking him. He howled and came around her fingers. She rode his orgasm. Then felt the clench and couldn’t hold back. Cumming inside of him for the first time. 

“Mommy, Mama I’m yours. I’m all yours. Your mate, all yours.” She felt her cock swell at the admission. No more running little omega. 

“Good boy.” She said and felt the vein in her forehead popping as she fucked him harder. Cum starting to spill out of him. Their mixed scents filling the air. She grabbed some of her own cum and rubbed it against his other gland. One would hold her mark, and the other would smell of what they did. 

He whined as his loss for dominance was clear. But he didn’t care, she’d never hurt him. Or run away and marry another. She loved him. As if reading each others thoughts they both dug into the bed and started fucking faster. He needed her, he needed more. 

“Mate, my mate. Mommy Pol, please only you. Love only you.” He chanted over and over and it purred her on. The frame of the bed hitting the wall hard as her hips moved like an animal. No longer feeling pain. Only the ecstacy of his cunt. Of their connection as it rammed faster and faster. 

She felt her knot swelling, knowing that she should stop. He would get pregnant. He would be a pregnant gangster in Birmingham. 

“Don’t stop, Alpha.” His voice deem and commanding, she didn’t want to stop. But she knew that the mark would not be reciprocated. They needed to stop. But her ogasm was coming it was building and she couldn’t stop her hips. That’s when he did it. 

Biting into her scent glands and returning the mark. Mated. They were better than married now. She growled out and came feeling her knott push inside of him making him bite harder than before. Blood trickling down her throat. Yes this was it, this was it. The knott made his dick strain again as cum rocketed out again. 

“Mommy.”


End file.
